


i think i'm in love

by idiotwerewolf



Series: FMA One Shots [17]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, edward elric is a useless gay pass it on, wingman alphonse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwerewolf/pseuds/idiotwerewolf
Summary: Edward can't decide if his brother is the best or worst wingman around.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Series: FMA One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024006
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	i think i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a writing sprint! Enjoy!! :)

It took some convincing to go out for lunch after being out all day, but as soon as Ed lowered into the booth, his aching joints were thanking him. They should be thanking Alphonse, though. Ed wanted to go home and stare at the ceiling. Being out for so long had drained him, leaving his social battery in the negatives, somehow, but Alphonse _really_ wanted to check out the new diner that had opened the week prior, and Ed had such a hard time saying no to his younger brother. Something that the younger Elric definitely took advantage of.

He resisted the urge to lean back in the booth and prop his legs up on the table. _That's rude, brother!_ Al said that even when they were at home, which he didn't understand. It helped his stump feel better, and it wasn't like anyone was around to see it! Resigning to simply lean back in his seat to avoid a lecture, Ed blew his bangs from his face and scanned the restaurant. Despite it being open for a short time, the place wasn't as packed as Ed had worried it would be. Thank God. He jolted upright as he caught sight of who he assumed was their waiter approaching their table.

Inky black hair hung in a loose, messy bun at the nape of the man's neck, his white button-down shirt already wrinkled- a possible coffee stain on the collar. A mess of bright plastic beaded bracelets on the man's right wrist caught his attention next, and when the same hand moved to fix a strand of errant hair from the man's face, Ed noted what he believed to be a pink glitter pen tucked behind his ear. Ed forced a smile to his face, despite how nervous he was feeling, and then dropped his eyes to the table, a flash of gold catching his eye. It was the nametag on the man's apron. _"Ling :)"_

As Ling got closer, the scent of lavender and honey washed over him, making his head spin and heart speed up. Why was he feeling like this? There was no way he had a crush on the guy! He only knew Ling existed for all of 15 seconds. _Pull yourself together, Edward!_

He did not pull himself together. He stumbled through his order, tongue-tied and seemingly love-struck. As if Ling's appearance wasn't enough, his personality was even better. Bubbly, care-free... He entertained the thought of that just being how Ling interacted with customers but quickly disregarded it. He seemed different somehow.

Once Ling walked away, Ed dropped his head to the table and let out a groan, his brother trying his best to hold in his laughter.

"Mhm- laugh it up, Alphonse..."

"Whaaat? I'm not laughing, brother!" Al managed to get out between his snickering.

"Keep it up, and you're going to pay for lunch," Ed grumbled as he sat upright, playfully glaring at his brother.

"I think you've got a crush on our waiter, Ed!"

"Shshshshshsh! Don't be so loud, Al!" Ed protested before lowering his voice, "And I _do not_ have a crush on our waiter! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Mhm... _Sure_ , Edward..."

The rest of their meal somehow went by without Ed making a complete fool of himself, and when it came time to pay, Al flashed a small, mischievous smile, and then rushed out of the restaurant, leaving Ed to pay.

"Stupid Al... _I_ was gonna do that..." he grumbled as he walked to the register, one hand in his pocket and the other holding the receipt far too tight.

His heart stopped in his chest when Ling flashed him a smile. _God, Edward! Get a hold of yourself! You're a grown man!_

"I uh- I like your bracelets," he stammered, letting out a sharp breath and awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh! Thank you- my little sister made them for me. She loves all that craft stuff," Ling chirped before leaning forward and lowering his voice, "but if I can be honest, she's a real pain in my ass." Ed let out a surprised laugh and nodded in agreement.

"Younger siblings are like that- mine is the same way," he vaguely motioned towards the door- more specifically, to where Alphonse was lingering, a smug grin on his face. Ed made a mental note to make Al's life hell for the next few days and then returned his attention to Ling.

"You're telling me! I lost count of how many I have, honestly..." Ling admitted, giving a small shrugged as he slid Ed's debit card through the machine, tapping his foot as the receipt printed.

"Is that so?" Ed hummed, part of him already upset that the conversation was about to end, "I've just got the one- can't imagine what even more would be like..."

"It's not fun, that's for sure!"

Ed laughed again and rubbed the back of his neck, turning slightly, so he was facing the front door.

"Yeah... Right... I'll uh- see you around or something- I'm sure Al will want to come back here." Ed waved and started towards the door, stopping in his tracks when Ling called for him to stop.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Oh- there's just a silly problem with your receipt! It'll only take me a second to fix!" Ling explained as he held out his hands. Brows pinching together, Ed pulled the paper from his pocket and set it in Ling's hand, heart leaping in his chest when their fingers brushed together.

He turned his head to hide the blush on his face and then looked back at Ling when he announced the problem was fixed.

"Alright, thanks," Ed said as he started to fold the receipt up. He turned towards the door, something telling him to stop and look at it. He blushed even worse when he realized Ling had put his number at the bottom, a winky face and a heart drawn next to it.

He managed to get himself out of the restaurant despite his brain malfunctioning and stopped once he caught up to Al. His mouth hanging open like a complete moron as he tried to find something to say. 

"Weeeellll?"

"...I think I'm in love." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the link below if you're interested in finding out how to support me!
> 
> https://idiotwerewolf.tumblr.com/post/644405793836367872/hi-all-im-broke-as-hell-and-unable-to-work-due


End file.
